Underworld at War
by Wormtail96
Summary: Set many years in the future, the Underworld has been plunged into its third civil war in history. We will follow the lives of our main characters and their part in this war that is tearing the Underworld to sunder.
1. The War

**This is the first chapter of a ministory of _Casper's Scare School_. Set many years in the future, the Underworld has been plunged into its third civil war in history. We will follow the lives of our main characters and their part in this war that is tearing the Underworld to sunder.**

**Casper's Scare School **

**Underworld at War **

**The War**

2026. A year that would forever live in infamy for the Underworld. This was the year that marked the beginning of the first major armed conflict in the Underworld in two hundred years. It was called the Third Underworld Civil War, often acronym to UCW3. It was also the most brutal and blood drenched large-scale conflict in creature history, resulting in the deaths of well over twenty million creatures and spanning over a length of seven years.

It all started with the election of Vladimir Dzhugashvili, a Slavic vampire, to King of the Underworld, making him the successor to the retired Kybosh. Dzhugashvili  
was a pro-vampirism extremist, claiming his species' superiority to many of the mainstream creature species, especially zombies and mummies. He had even publicised many books on the matter. How such an open extremist found his way to becoming King of the Underworld was mind-boggling, but it did not take a fool to see the election to King was dirty in more ways than one.

Under Dzhugashvili's first few years of power, the Underworld after went radical changes. This included the mass remilitarisation and growth in arms production; the disbandment of the Underworld provinces in the 'Overworld' (commonly referred to as the 'fleshie world') , forcing more and more creatures into living in the Underworld cities and towns and the marginalisation of many creature species dubbed 'undesirable' by Dzhugashvili's government.

In November 2025, the majority of southern and eastern regions of the Underworld declared themselves independent from Dzhugashvili's rule, all banding together to form a democratic republic, free from racism and fascism. Dzhugashvili would not accept this and he ordered the immediate repatriation of all land which formed the Democratic Republic of the Underworld. The majority of the republic's leaders wished to avoid conflict and sought peaceful negotiation, yet everyone knew a full-scale major conflict was inevitable. Besides, there were a good number of ambitious high-ranking leaders of the new republic who would have preferred an opportunity to expand their new regime throughout the whole of the Underworld.

The problem was that if there was going to be a war, many people feared its likely catastrophic effects. Dzhugashvili's kingdom covered the resource-rich yet smaller northern and western regions, whilst the new republic covered the larger, though not as resource-filled eastern and southern regions, which even crossed deserts and glaciers. The Royalist 'Forta apararii' of the Underworld Kingdom consisted of 18,500,000 soldiers equipped with the latest war technology and the Republican Freedom Army of the new republic consisted of 29,000,000 soldiers but equipped with mainly moderate and even dated war technology.

In the Forta apararii's 18,500,000, 6,400,000 of them were vampires who mainly took up most of the army's high-ranking officers, including the Major-Generals. The rest of the 12,100,000 were various demons, ghouls and monsters considered "desirable enough" for the Kingdom, such as reptiles; creatures with tentacles and scales and so on. There were even some very non-mainstream creatures like living dummies and swamp creatures serving.

In the Republican Freedom Army, 10,000,000 of its 29,000,000 were zombies; 5,000,000 were mummies; 4,000,000 were werewolves and the remaining 10,000,000 were creatures whose species, like the last three were dubbed "undesirable" by Dzhugashvili's government.

On 8 October 2026, the declaration of war was signed and then on 4 November 2026, the Underworld Kingdom executed Operation: Bloody Thunder. The operation involved the lighting strike of the Forta apararii in a long line of its most heavily armoured soldiers from the northwest.

And so began the first of seven years of bloodshed and death that would nearly tear to pieces the Underworld and all those living in it…


	2. I: The Battle of Zuolagrad

**Casper's Scare School**

**Underworld at War**

**I: The Battle of Zuolagrad**

**December 1, 2028  
Dalpheno, Democratic Republic of the Underworld (DRU)  
General Thatch Antonescu  
5 lea armata**

_"Victorie grindina!"_

"Victorie grindina!"

After this mandatory salute and chant, the guards of the battle-worn building step aside, holding their rifles once again in a ceremonial manner.

I trod into the small entrance tunnel of the recently taken building and upon reaching the black metal door, I take one last suspicious glance behind me. You can never be too careful. I slam it behind me and proceed up the stairs. Like all the others, this building is decorated on the outside and inside in black banners, on which there is a white symbol, shaping something that resembles a claw. These are the colours and symbol of the glorious Underworld Kingdom.

I believe this to be the home of the Mayor of Dalpheno, or rather used to be, before we had him shot. Now this is my temporary residence.

My army took this town three days ago. It was relatively easy. We simply strolled in and declared Dalpheno ours, as it should be. There was not a Republican soldier in sight. Typical. We have them on the run.

In a matter of twenty minutes, I have undressed from my ornate uniform and am now in my white and blue stripped underclothing. I reside in my temporary 'office', sitting down in a thick leather chair. In front of me is the former's Mayor's desk, on which is a typewriter; a beer stein which is ironically not filled with beer but with blood, type A; a red book entitled Encyclical on Historical Vampire Superiority; a tin of cigars and a few platters of food. All the best food is saved for us high-ranking officers, of course. In the background id an old phonograph, playing our popular song, _Gloria a regatului._

_Goria a regatului,_

_al carui divina s-ar putea este infinit._

_Gloria a regatului_

_ale caror rege este intelept._

_Gloria a regatului,_

_inarmati cu tancuri si tunuri._

_Gloria a regatului,_

_noi toti stau ca una!_

I take a cigar, light it and take a smoke. I begin to work on my typewriter, finishing up my latest log entry. It is pretty short in retrospect. For an invasion of even a big town like this it was not like it was very eventful or dramatic. If we had a little opposition or resistance then maybe this log entry would be a bit more 'spiced-up'.

_…troops have been sent up north to secure Dalpheno Heights, overlooking the city Zuolagrad. We now wait for news from FAIC from Field Marshal--_

_Knock. Knock._

"Enter."

The black metal door opens and in walks a young swamp creature officer. His uniform said he was a Lieutenant - quite a good rank for a creature considered "less superior" by our pro-vampire ideology.

_"Victorie grindina!"_ He said promptly, saluting in our nation's personalised style. It simply included holding your hand open wide next to your head and allowing the palm to drop backwards.

_"Victorie grindina!"_ I quickly return the salute and get down to business, meanwhile taking out and extinguishing my cigar against the desk. "Your story, Lieutenant, quickly." I ask, flicking my cigar backward into the bin and taking a drink from my stein of blood.

"A telegram from Torsaw, General." The Lieutenant answers, taking out said telegram and handing it to me. Torsaw was where FAIC was located.

I snatch it in my tight grasp and read through it quickly. When I finish reading it, I look up at the Lieutenant and tell him stonily, "In ancient Overworld Greece you would have been killed for this." I crumble it up and toss it back into the bin behind me. "Luckily for you, we know of decency."

The telegram contained orders from the Armed Forces High Command, alias _'Fortele armate inalta comanda'_ or more commonly FAIC. We are to initiate a full-scale invasion of Zuolagrad in two days, five days after successfully seizing this town and the land surrounding it. We Generals push our troops very hard, but it is completely necessary. As evidenced by the large map that is attached to the wall of my office, the Forta apararii had made a massive surge into the DRU, carving a large chunk already within these first few years. It is because of the strict discipline and systematic organisation of our army that we have achieved this. We will win the war, this much I can say with full confidence.

If the invasion of Zuolagrad is a success, I will most likely receive a promotion. It is humorous. I have been in the military now for eighteen years and have already now achieved the rank of General. That you could partially thank to my background.

I come from a dynasty of Romanian vampires ('Romanian' being they live in the Underworld below Romania, therefore it is dubbed the Romanian Underworld federal subject, the same going for other states in the Underworld). We are powerful noblemen, titled Sirs and Counts. I myself do inherit the title of Count, therefore that makes my Count General Antonescu. Why many of my relatives had been elected Governor of the Romanian state, adding further to our influence and prestige.

Upon my entry into the Military, I immediately started off as an officer - a Captain. It did not take many until I received several promotions which eventually landed me as an Army General. I was handpicked by King Dzhugashvili himself to lead the 5th Army campaign and crash through DRU territory.

Tomorrow, I will assemble the men and inspect them as I do everyday. Then preparations for our invasion of the city just ten or so miles away from Dalpheno Heights. We will have the overhead advantage and the element of surprise on our side.

In two days, we invade Zuolagrad. In two days, we will bury the Republic deeper and deeper in its own shit…

* * *

**February 24, 2029  
Zuolagrad, Democratic Republic of the Underworld  
Sgt. Mantha Piett  
13th Rifle Army**

_The rotten cancer of the Fascist kingdom ravages the Underworld like a plague. Their relentless drive into our free republic steals the lives of men, women, and children alike. The arrogance of their leaders is matched only by the brutality of their soldiers. These are the darkest days of the Royalist occupation of Zuolagrad---_

My hand jolts as the rest of my weak body at the sound and force of an explosion (from most likely a light bomber airplane) in a nearby radius. The bones in my body feel soft like rubber and my body parts feel as if they could drop off with the slightest nudge. I am so tired. I have seen so much action the last few weeks; seen so many killed on both sides. My dark green uniform is stained with dry blood and my ushanka has suffered fire damage. My once long blue hair was now cut down to shoulder length and is much more wild than when I was younger.

I close my journal and force myself up from my cushion of rubble to look out from the hole in the wall of the building. I look down from what I remember to be three stories at the rubble and ruin of the city that is, or rather was my home.

There was not a building that had not suffered fire or shell bomb damage in any way. Fires could still be seen roaring with passion in many spots where there is wood and the roads and pavements are decorated in the corpses and blood of comrades and enemies. The whole city wreaked of death. It is to many a nauseating sight but I have become what some call "desensitized" to…this.

I can still remember the day they came. December 3 2028. I was in a pub when they came. I looked out the window and saw their incoming planes blotting out the sky like smog. Over the horizon I saw their tanks and infantry storming towards our city, their weapons already pulled out to blow the brains out of the first innocent person they saw. It was mayhem. We had to fight off this hoard of filthy locusts and try to protect civilians at the same time. Many of them have been evacuated to somewhere safe, but oh, so many were mindlessly slaughtered. There were children as young as four, for Chernabog's sake! How could you forgive such heinous acts of cruelty? I cannot. These vampires, these…vrykolakas and their goons were barbarians, not worthy of mercy or pity.

They have yet to take the whole city, so we must be doing something right. But I do not think we will be able to keep them back forever. I swear...one day, the tables will turn. The fighting will be brought onto their territory. It will be on their land that thousands will lose their lives. Whatever pain they have inflicted on us...we will return on them ten times as worse!

My eyes now catch sight of an open black car driving smoothly down the long road. I duck lower beneath the whole, now only peeking out from the very edge. As the car drives passed, I look carefully at the passengers inside. When my vision clears, my eyes widen and my green skin drained of any colour. I sink beneath the hole and put my head against the wall. But my shock induced trance is only very brief and picking up my scoped Mosin-Nagant rifle, I get onto my feet and hurriedly follow after the car by looking through the partially boarded windows.

The car turns a right, drives down the narrow road between the two buildings and then makes another right, stopping at the building facing the opposite side of mine. It is decorated in torn black banners on which are the colours and symbol of the Underworld Kingdom. Sitting down at the steps of the entrance are two ghoul soldiers dressed in their armies' black uniform. Another two of them are standing by the door of the building, arms at the ready. Upon the cars arrival, they immediately stand up straight and salute.

The driver of the car steps out and opens the car for the passenger. The passenger, a portly vampire with black styled hair with a white streak and a bristly black beard, is wearing a black greatcoat decorated in golden trimmings and medals with a _Forta apararii_ armband on his left arm. On this black armband is stitched the insignia of the _Forta apararii_ army; a black rectangular skull in a red diamond background. He is also wearing thick black gauntlets; heavy black jackboots and a peaked cap with the _Forta apararii_ insignia shown once again at the front.

It is him. The Vrykolaka stepping out of the car is General Thatch Antonescu, architect of the misery of Zuolagrad. He is responsible for the cold-blooded murder of thousands of men, women and children throughout the city and the rest of the republic as well. Thatch. We were at school together and even there he showed the textbook vampire superiority that is widely practiced today. I cannot fathom how such a slimy, snivelling coward managed to find himself in such a position of power and authority.

For days I have searched for him, my rifle held tight within my hands. I have sworn on the bodies of my dead platoon that I would avenge this massacre by my own hand. I would kill Thatch and now this - thank Chernabog - could be her one and only chance to fulfil her promise.

Thatch has now stepped out and saluting to his soldiers and looking up, I can see someone walking out the door of the building. He is a vampire, dressed in a high-ranking uniform, though still most surely below Thatch. He is most likely a Colonel. Greeting Thatch, the two vampire officers shake hands and begin exchanging words.

A thousand thoughts rush through my mind as I perch my rifle and hide myself behind a small chunk of wall. I have to think about this. I can snipe Thatch right now and rid the Underworld of one more glob of slime, whilst also severely damaging the Forta apararii leadership and giving the Republican Freedom Army the upper hand. But if I do it now, what will be the consequences? I will give away my position and I will be slaughtered on sight. I could try and fight them off but…

I have to act fast. Thatch and the Colonel have now begun to ascend the steps into the building. I brush some dust off my dark green uniform; tilted my ushanka up straight and peered through scope, focusing it so it was locked onto Thatch's head. I must decide now; shoot now or wait later for a better chance. Sniping your enemy in a battle is just like the killing of any animal; you had to wait for the perfect moment. But would I ever get another chance?

_**KA-BLAM!!!**_/b

**"UUURRRAAAAAA!!!"**

My head spun left. Sixty, no, seventy Republican soldiers were advancing towards the building, their rifles and handguns at the ready. Some are even carrying panzerschrecks. Following behind them are jeeps and, am I right, tanks? Yes, a tank! Oh, thank Chernabog! The cavalry has arrived!

Thatch had been knocked down from the explosion caused by the firing of a panzerschreck at the occupied building. The soldiers surround him and the Colonel to protect them, but within seconds, three out of the four are gunned down.

_"Protejarea General!"_ Comes a voice from the right. I turn my head to see a small fleet of 'Black shirts' (our nickname for enemy soldiers) rushing onto the scene, some going headfirst towards the enemy and the rest surrounding and securing the building. They were also accompanied by a take a few jeeps. Another battle in the streets is about to take place.

_"General! Colonelul! Noi trebuie sa te misti la o locatie mai sigure!"_ A Captain yells over the gunfire and screams to his General and Colonel. He and a platoon of soldiers surround the two and begin to lead them off.

Not on my watch. I re-aim with my scope, pull the trigger and…

Pang.

A explosion of blood and a gash in the head follow. That is what you call Underworld bullets. They are much, much more powerful than Overworld bullets and what makes them so powerful in their the ability to wound any, and that means any Underworld creature, even vampires and ghosts! But upon inspection…oh, what error! I have missed my target! I have just sniped the Colonel instead!

_"Colonelul e mort! Repede! Noi trebuie sa fugi!"_

They are now in a mad rush to get their leader to safety. I attempt to aim once again, trying to steady my shaking scope of the running General Thatch and his cronies. I will not settle for a runner-up prize!

BOOM! Their tank explodes into flames and shrapnel. His bodyguards have been scattered and the Captain leading the rescue mission is impaled in the chest by one of the flying pieces of shrapnel, right through his black heart. Thatch is now defenceless. In a panic, he leaps behind the burning tank for safety. The coward!

It matters not. I have him now. His crones are no longer here to protect him. He is now a sitting duck and the second he pokes his head out, he is all mine.

The Black shirts are pushing forward now, taking their fight with my comrades up-close and personal. He has seen this and is now getting ready to make a desperate escape, though it is ridiculous if he thinks that anywhere he goes without his goons to protect him will be even remotely safe.

Thatch has now stood up and is making a run for it, though to my luck, he runs with a limp. He must have injured his leg when he fell over. My scope is still locked onto his head as he runs in fear.

General Thatch Antonescu, you have overseen your last battle. You have orchestrated the murder of thousands and now it is your turn. It is now that I will send you to the Neverworld where you belong…

I count down as my grip tightens and my eyes twitch.

"Three…"

Thatch stops and takes as stumble, grasping his injured leg.

"Two…"

He now looks up. He spots me up on the building, aiming my rifle. Thatch's face freezes with terror; the last thing he will ever see will be me, his assassin.

"One, fuck you!"

_Pang._


End file.
